Fang Gets Pregnant!
by Asiantastic
Summary: Fang gets pregnant by Snow! This is a FangxSnow Story, since there aren't any stories about them...yet. Trust me, it gets much more interesting after chapter 5. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1: I'm Pregnant?

**Authors Note: **Yep, Fang gets pregnant...

**Fang gets pregnant:**

_"Congratulations Ms. Oerba Yun Fang! You're pregnant!" ".........oh shit..."_

* * *

Fang and Snow were at the Hospital in the waiting room. Snow, however, couldn't wait patiently and quietly, and kept asking Fang some questions...

**Snow**: I don't get it Fang! Why am I here?

Fang didn't respond and continued looking worried.

**Snow**: Well?

**Fang:** Well what?

**Snow:** Are you gonna tell me why you dragged me here?

**Fang:** Shut up Snow! I need someone here to kept me company

**Snow:** Huh? For what?

Suddenly, a nurse came out from one of the rooms nearby, holding a clipboard and a cup that was filled with a yellow/greenish liquid. Before she could say anything, Snow grabbed the cup.

**Snow:** Oh boy! Complementary lemonade! *_drinks it_*

**Nurse and Fang**: No!

Snow immediately spat out the "lemonade".

**Snow :** Ew, what the fuck was that? That is one disgusting lemonade!

**Fang:** Snow...you just drank some of my piss...

**Snow:** What!?

Snow grabbed Fang's purse and took out her water bottle and tic tacs. He shoved them down his throat, causing him to choke a little.

**Snow:** *_cough cough_* Ew I just drank some of Fang's pee!

**Fang:** Ugh, Snow, you don't go around drinking everything you see in sight!

**Snow: **I bet you have herpes! Great! Now I have herpes!

**Fang:** What? That's not how you get herpes!

**Nurse:** Um...we got your test results back, Ms. Oerba Yun Fang...

**Snow:** Test results? What's going on? Your getting tested for herpes? Aha! I knew it!

**Fang:** No you idiot! Shush!

**Nurse:** Anyway...congratulations Ms. Oerba Yun Fang! You're pregnant!

**Snow: **WHAT!?

**Fang**:.............oh shit...

* * *

Snow and Fang exited out from the hospital doors. Before they reached Snow's car, Snow started to ask Fang a few questions...

**Snow:** Fang, I don't get it! Your pregnant? But how!

**Fang:**...ugh, do I need to explain to you _how_ I got pregnant?

**Snow:** Well, no. But I thought....

**Fang:** Thought what?

**Snow:** Thought that you were....

**Fang:** ...you thought that I was gay?

**Snow:** Well, I'm not calling anyone names, but yeah. But, unless, of course, Vanille is a transgender, then that's a whole different story!

**Fang:** *_sighs_* Vanille isn't a transgender...

**Snow:** So....who is it? Who's the father?

**Fang:** Ugh...I don't want to talk about it....really...

**Snow:** Was it Sazh?

**Fang**: What? Ew, no!

**Snow**: Was it Hope?

**Fang**: Seriously Snow? I bet that kid doesn't know what sex is yet!

**Snow:** *_gasps_* was it LIGHTNING?

**Fang:** Snow, from the last time I checked, she's a woman, not a man...

**Snow:** You never know....

**Fang:** Snow! It's not her! She's not the father-er..mother...uhh.. whatever

**Snow**: Tell me! Who is it?

**Fang:** I'm not telling you!

* * *

During the car ride, Snow kept asking Fang more and more questions:

**Snow:** So who is it? Yaag? Cid? Dysleyus? Rydgea? Bartholomew? Sazh's chocobo?

**Fang**: Yes! You got me Snow! It was Sazh's chocobo! Now I have a half human/chocobo baby!

**Snow**: Really?

**Fang:** No!

As they reached Lightning and Serah's house, everyone (The rest of the gang and team Nora) was there having their annual barbeque.

**Fang:** *_sighs_* I don't know how to tell Vanille and the rest of the gang...

**Snow:** Don't worry Fang! I'll help you!

As they entered the patio, everyone was busy chatting and eating ribs.

**Serah**: Snow! There you are! Where were you? Lightning got a new job as Lieutenant! Isn't that great?

**Snow:** Settle down, Serah. I've got even BIGGER news!

**Fang:** *_whispers_* Snow, what are you talking about?

**Snow: **Hey! Everyone! Can I have your attention please!

Everyone stopped talking and faced their attention towards Snow and Fang.

**Snow:** Everyone! I have great news!

**Lightning:** *_gasps_* Did you finally get a job Snow?

Everyone laughed.

**Snow:** Err...no...but something else!

**Serah:** You bought some Viagra pills?

**Snow:**..........no.....

**Snow:** _Anyway! _Guess what? FANG'S PREGNANT!

**Everyone:** *_gasps_* WHAT!?

**Fang:**..............oh my god..Snow...I'm gonna kill you for doing this..

**Snow: **What? Isn't it great news!?

Everyone slowly shook their heads and mouthed "no".

**Snow:** Oh...um...awkward....

**Fang:** ............

**Snow:** I'm gonna um...go and buy some Viagra pills...err...bye! *runs away*

* * *

**Here's a spoiler:** Snows the father :O


	2. Chapter 2: Fang and Snow's Memory

**Fang gets pregnant chapter 2:**

**Fang's point of view..actually there is no point of view...but whatever...**

**Fang:** _(That idiot! He had to tell everyone that I'm pregnant just like that? Ugh, I should of never told him!)_

Everyone in the room was staring at Fang. Especially Vanille who looked like she was gonna cry.

**Serah**: Um...I'm going to help Snow with his Viagra pills.....bye...*_runs away_*

**Lightning:** Um...yeah..I'm going to go...uh...too..*_runs after Serah_*

**Hope**: Um..yeah..I should go and umm buy some too....wait up Light!

Pretty soon, everyone else ran away, leaving Fang and Vanille alone.

**Fang:** _(Oh great, everyone has to leave except for Vanille?)_

**Vanille**: Fang....how could you?

**Fang:** How could I what, Vanille?

**Vanille:** For god sake! You got pregnant!

**Fang:** Ugh, Vanille, I didn't mean too...it, it was an accident...

**Vanille: **But who?

**Fang: **Excuse me?

**Vanille:** Who's the father of the child, Fang?

**Fang:** The father is...Snow...

**Vanille:** What!? Snow?! Isn't he engaged with Serah? What the fucking fuck!?

**Fang: **Vanille, calm down...

**Vanille:** No! Tell me! Tell me how it happened!

**Fang:** *sighs* It all started last month when we all went to Nautilus...

* * *

_Flashback: The gang and team Nora went out to Nautilus to celebrate Snow and Serah's marriage._

**Priest:** And I pronounce you, husband and wife!

Everyone applauded as the two newlywed couple kissed.

**Lightning:** Ugh....

**Fang:** What's wrong, Sunshine? You don't seem real happy about this

Lightning: No, no, I am...it's just that...I'm worried about Serah's future! She's only 18 and she's already married! Next thing you know, there's going to be blonde mini Snows running around.

**Fang:** *_chuckles_* Don't worry Lightning, she's smarter than that. She'll be fine!

**Lightning:** *_smiles_* I guess...

As the ceremony and after party was done, everyone went back to their hotel rooms. Fang, however, couldn't go to sleep and decided to hang around the lobby area. Snow, all of the sudden, came out from his hotel room carrying a bottle of beer.

**Fang**: *grins* What are you doing here lover-boy? Aren't you suppose to be with your new bride?

**Snow:** Heh, I couldn't go to sleep at all...

**Fang:** So, you decided to help yourself go to sleep by drinking?

**Snow:** *smirks* Yep!

**Fang:** Snow, you should really go back with Serah. I mean, c'mon, it's your first night as a married couple! You should...well...you know!

**Snow:** Well Serah is too tired and decided to sleep on it.

**Fang: ** Well, you don't seem real happy...is it because your drank too much?

**Snow:** Well, I only had 10 beers and 8 shots...

**Fang:** Hm, I didn't realized how much of a drinker you could be...

**Snow:** Well, to tell you the truth, I'm scared...and nervous...

**Fang: **Scared and nervous? That's not how new married couples should feel!

**Snow:** Ugh, that's the point! I'm not sure if I should of married Serah...

**Fang:** *_gasps_* Snow, your having second thoughts!?

**Snow:** Yeah...the thing is...I think I might of lost the spark between me and Serah...

**Fang:** But Snow! During our entire journey, Serah was the one who motivated you! You kept talking about her until we had to get Lightning to punch you a couple of times!

**Snow:** *_chuckles_* That's true. But...now that I have her...I just...I just...don't know how to feel...

**Fang:** Snow, your just nervous. Don't worry, you two are going to be a great couple! Just don't sweat about it!

**Snow:** Thanks Fang...you know...I'm surprised that you don't have anyone...

**Fang:** Hmm..?

**Snow:** Well, unless Vanille is your girlfriend...of course...

**Fang:** Snow, we're not going out...

**Snow:** What? But you two seem like you're a couple!

**Fang:** Snow, it's complicated...I don't want her as a girlfriend...anymore...

**Snow:** Oh....

Snow stretched his arms and yawned.

**Snow:** You know, Fang...I've always sort of...liked you...

**Fang:** Wait, what?

**Snow:** Well, the truth is that I think that you're a really nice person. A little bitchy but you know..

**Fang: **Snow....I never thought that you liked me that way...

**Snow:** Yeah....

Snow all of the sudden sat closer to Fang and held her hands.

**Fang:** Snow, what are you doing?

**Snow:** This...

He and Fang kissed and then made out for about an hour or so. And after that...well, you get the picture...

* * *

**Back to reality:**

**Vanille:** What!? That's what happened!?

**Fang:** *_sighs_* yep. We did it. And now, I'm pregnant with his child...

**Vanille:**.....oh my god.....does he know?

Fang shook her head.

**Fang:** He was too drunk at the time, that he completely forgot. I didn't want Serah to get upset so I literally dragged him back to his hotel room.

**Vanille:** Fang...how could you...?

**Fang**: What? How could I what? I was a bit drunk too! I couldn't stop myself, Vanille!

**Vanille**: I...I hate you! *_runs out to the front door_*

**Vanille**: I never want to see you again!


	3. Chapter 3: Why is everyone slapping Snow

**Fang gets pregnant Chapter 3:**

Snow was at CVS, buying some Viagra pills. As he was checking some out, he saw Serah, Lightning, and Hope who were also looking at the Viagra pills also.

**Snow: **Oh...there you guys are...what's up?

**Lightning:** Snow...for all of the stupidest things that you've done, this one's the worst!

**Snow:** Sis, what are you talking about?

**Serah:** Snow, you don't blurt out that Fang is pregnant! You know how bad she looks? She's not even going out with anyone...or married!

**Snow:** Serah, calm down, I'm sure she's fine-

**Lightning:** No she's not! Ugh, Snow, when will you ever learn?

**Snow:** You guys-

**Hope:** Snow, because of what you said, Dajh is now asking Sazh what Viagra is!

**Snow:** Oh...well the kid gotta learn this later on in life, am I right?

Lightning, Serah and Hope groaned.

**Serah:** Snow, you have to apologize to her! She must be pretty hurt right now!

**Snow: **Serah, Fang is a strong woman! She'll be alright!

**Serah:** No she isn't!

**Snow:** Well what do you want me to do!?

**Lightning + Hope + Serah**: Apologize to her!

Suddenly the Indian store clerk shushed them.

**Snow:** Ugh, fine...I'll go apologize to her..

**Serah:** Great, let's go-

Suddenly Fang appeared at the entrance of the store looking mad and depressed. Her hair and clothes were all damp from the rain outside.

**Snow:** Uh...found her...

**Fang:** YOU!

**Indian Store Clerk**: Excuse me ma'am, your causing a ruckus to my customers! Please do this somewhere else-

**Fang:** Here's a twenty _*throws money at the store clerk's face*_

**Indian Store Clerk**: Ok, never mind!

**Fang:** You!

**Snow**: Who, me?

**Fang:** No, I meant Hope

**Hope:** Huh?

**Fang:** Ugh, I was being sarcastic! Yes you Snow!

**Snow:** What..was it Fang?

Fang grabbed her spear and pointed it towards Snow.

**Indian Store Clerk:** Oh dear...

**Snow:** Um...Fang...what is it that you want?

**Fang:** You! Because of you! I lost Vanille and I'm pregnant!

**Snow+ Serah+ Lightning+ Serah:** WHAT!?!

**Indian Store Clerk:** Gasp!

**Snow:** Fang what are you talking about?

**Fang:** You don't remember, do you?

**Snow:** Remember what?

**Fang:** You don't remember how we made out and had sex the day when you married Serah!

**Serah: **WHAT!?

**Indian Store Clerk:** Whew...now that's pretty low

**Snow**: What in the name of Cocoon and you talking about Fang?

**Fang:** You were too drunk Snow! This child that I'm carrying belongs to you!

**Snow+ Lightning+ Hope+ Serah:** WHAT!?

**Snow:** Fang, there is no way-

**Fang:** Yes Snow. It is.

**Snow:** But-

_WHAM!_ Serah smacked Snow on the cheek_ hard_. She then ran out from the store and began to cry.

**Serah:** Snow! I-I hate you!

Lightning then smacked Snow on the other cheek ten times more harder than Serah.

**Lightning:** I was wrong. _This_ is the most stupidest thing you ever done!

Lightning then ran after Serah.

Hope then smacked Snow.

**Snow: **What? What was that for, Hope?

**Hope:** Oh...I just wanted to feel what it's like to slap you. Uh...bye! *runs after Lightning*

The Indian Store Clerk then slapped Snow on the face.

**Snow:** What the fuck?

**Indian Store Clerk:** That was what you get for disturbing my store! Now get out!

Snow and Fang then exited CVS and was at the parking lot.

**Fang:** Wow. You know I was about to slap you, but I guess you're already swollen from everyone else.

**Snow:** Ugh...Fang...is this for real?

**Fang:** Unfortunately yes.

**Snow:** Oh great. Now I lost my marriage, my friends, and my Viagra pills.

Fang then slapped Snow.

**Fang: **Who cares about the Viagra pills!? We now have a baby! We need money, equipment, diapers, a house, a babysitter-

**Snow:** Ugh! Forget it! I'm not even employed! How can we pull this off, Fang? I don't want this baby!

**Fang:** Well what do you want me to do?

**Snow:** Get an abortion!

Fang then slapped Snow extra hard.

**Snow:** Damn, why is everyone slapping me today?

**Fang: **Snow, I will not get an abortion! It's murder!

**Snow: **Ugh, Fang, are you sure you're pregnant?

**Fang :** I'm positive!

**Snow:** Are you sure that I'm the real father?

**Fang:** Yes! That's why I brought you to the hospital with me, for a DNA check also!

**Snow:** What?

**Fang:** Ugh, while you were playing with the rocking horse earlier, the nurse quickly took a blood DNA sample from you!

**Snow:** Oh..I was wondering how I got this Pikachu band aid....

**Fang:** Ugh, Snow! We need a plan now!

**Snow:** Well don't you have a job?

**Fang:** Well yeah, I'm a waitress, but that's not enough money to support ourselves and the baby!

**Snow:** Well....I could go back to being as being a business man...

**Fang:** As what? Coffee Courier?

**Snow:**.....yes...

**Fang:** _*sighs*_ Well, it's better than nothing. I guess we could work things out.

**Snow:** _*sighs*_

**Fang: **Hey Snow...

**Snow:** Yeah..?

**Fang:** What would you want to name this child?

**Snow:** _*grins*_ Hmm...I don't know...Snow Jr?

**Fang:** _*laughs*_ Over my dead body!

**Snow:** Hmm, that wouldn't be too long..

**Fang:** Hey!

**Snow: ***_smirks_* Well you are 521, am I right?

Fang and Snow started to walk towards Snow's car.

**Snow:** You know, maybe Snofang. You know, our names combine?

**Fang:** Snow, that's the worst name that a child could have...


	4. Chapter 4: Vanille and Fang's breakup

**Fang gets pregnant chapter 4:**

**Serah**: I hate him! I hate him! I hate him!

**Lightning**: Serah, calm down. That's how I felt when I first met him...

**Serah:** But why? Why Lightning?

**Lightning**: Why, what?

**Serah:** They had to have sex the same night we got married?

**Lightning:** _*sighs*_ I'm sorry Serah. But, they said it was an accident...

**Serah**: I don't care!

**Lightning:** But Fang said that he got drunk-

**Serah:** Don't say that name!

**Lightning:** Who? Fang?

**Serah:** Ugh!

**Lightning:** Serah, don't blame this all on Fang...It's not entirely her fault-

**Serah:** But it's not fair!

**Lightning:** Serah! How do you think Fang feels? For god sake, she's not in any relationship, she makes a low income and she's pregnant!

**Serah**: _*sighs*_ I guess....But...Snow!

**Lightning:** Serah, maybe Snow isn't right for you! I mean what this happened to you instead of Fang? What if you got pregnant and you can't go to Eden's University? Then you'll be living in a homeless shelter living with Mr. Dumb Ass scavenging for food for your kids!

**Serah:** Well...I guess...if you put it that way..

**Lightning:** _*sighs*_ come here.._*hugs Serah*_

**Serah:** Thanks sis...but now I'm worried about Fang and the baby...

**Lightning:** What? Why?

**Serah:** Well, I mean she's a waitress and he's unemployed! How can they take care of the baby?

**Lightning: **Serah, it's nice of you to think about them, but it's their problem, not yours. Beside their adults, they should know what to do.

**Serah:** I guess....

**Lightning:** Aw, c'mon now Serah! You can now only worry about your schoolwork!

**Serah:** _*smiles*_ I guess you're right, Lightning...

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Lightning quickly checked through the peephole and saw Vanille looking pissed.

**Lightning:** _Vanille?_

**Serah:** Who is it? Is it them?

**Lightning:** No, no, calm down Serah. _*unlocks door*_

Vanille came running in, wet from the rain, and hugged Serah.

**Serah:** Hey, whoa!

**Vanille:** _*starts crying*_ I'm so sorry Serah!

**Serah:** No...it's ok Vanille...

**Vanille:** No it's not! I feel the exact same way as you!

**Lightning:** What are you talking about Vanille? You and Fang...aren't going out...or were going out...were you two going out...?

**Vanille:** _*sighs*_ It's complicated...or that's what she told me...

**Serah: **What happened?

**Vanille:** _*sighs*_ It all started back when we were in Nautilus, before the wedding reception:

* * *

**Flashback:** Before the Wedding: Fang and Vanille were at the Chocobo animal shelter, looking at baby chocobos...

**Vanille:** Aw...Fang! Look at this baby chocobo over here!

The baby chocobo gave out a small chirp and started to fly around.

**Vanille:** Aww!

Fang however, didn't respond and just stood there looking at the other chocobos.

**Vanille:** Fang, are you all right?

**Fang:** Hm?

**Vanille:** Are you okay?

**Fang:** Oh yeah, I'm fine...

**Vanille:** Well you don't seem fine...or happy...

**Fang:** Don't worry Vanille I'm fine, ok? _*flashes a fake smile*_

**Vanille**: Fang, don't lie to me! I know your faking it!

**Fang:** _*sighs*_

**Vanille:** So what is it? What's wrong?

**Fang:** Vanille...have you ever thought about our relationship?

**Vanille:** _*gasps*_ What do you mean Fang?

**Fang:** Don't act all innocent to me. Vanille, I'm not sure if...

**Vanille**: If...what?

**Fang:** Vanille, how long do you take we're gonna keep this relationship?

**Vanille**: I don't know...for a very long time?

**Fang: **No, I mean, do you want us to get married and stuff?

**Vanille:** _*squeals*_ Oh Fang! You want us to get married?

**Fang: **No! I don't!

**Vanille:** _*gasps*_ What?!?

**Fang:** Vanille, the truth is...I want to start a family...and you know...have children...

**Vanille:** Well we could adopt-

**Fang:** No Vanille, I want my own.

**Vanille:** Well Fang, that's going to be an issue, that fact that we're both girls and-

**Fang:** Vanille, I trying telling you that I don't want a wife. I want a husband...

**Vanille: **Well I could always get surgery..

**Fang:** *_shakes head_*

**Vanille:** Well what do you want to do?

**Fang:** I think we should start seeing other people...

**Vanille:** What? You're breaking up with me?

**Fang:** *_nods head_* Yeah...I guess...

**Vanille:** For a man?

**Fang:** Yep. I guess so...

**Vanille: **But why? I thought that you were...well you know...gay!

**Fang:** _*sighs* _Vanille I'm not a lesbian. I always treated you as a younger sister...but you always seem...well you know..you wanted us to be closer..

**Vanille:** Well why didn't you stop me?

**Fang: **I didn't want to hurt your feelings...so I just went along...

**Vanille:** *starts crying* I....I...I hate you! *runs away*

**Fang:** _*sighs*_

* * *

Transition all the way back to Fang and Snow (Fang was explaining the same story to Snow as they were in the car):

**Fang:** And that's what happened.

**Snow:** Wow...

**Fang:** That was why I couldn't go to sleep at all after the wedding...

**Snow:** Hm...Well...you got your wish..

**Fang:** What?

**Snow:** You have a baby...and a new husband..

**Fang:** Wait, are you saying that you want us to get married?

**Snow:** Well...not like a ceremony or a celebration, but we could get the paperwork done.

**Fang:** But...why?

**Snow:** Well, if we both get married, we'll pay less taxes. Plus, our child won't feel like they're an accident when their born...

**Fang: **....you said _our_ child...

**Snow:** _*grins*_ Well aren't I the dad?

Fang hugs Snow tightly.

**Fang:** I can't believe you'll do this..for me...and for baby...

**Snow**: Well...some accidents are good

**Fang:** Aw, Snow. Before I used to hate you, but now...I know why Serah loves you...

**Snow:** Yeah...

* * *

**Author's Note: Ok, I'm really sorry to those FangXVanille or SnowXSerah fans! But I didn't want this to be depressing so I turned Fang straight and all. I'm Sorry D: I just wanted to make a SnowXFang relationship**

**So anyway, please review! I'm trying to think of a name for the baby but I can't think of any good ones. Please help me with the names if you can :D**


	5. Chapter 5: Judge Sazh!

**Chapter 5: Judge Sazh!**

Snow and Fang moved into a new apartment in Bodhum together. It was small, but there were 2 bedrooms, a small kitchen, a bathroom, a living room and a nice small balcony. It's been a month already after the confirmed pregnancy. Snow got a job as a business man (coffee courier) and Fang is off from her job as a waitress for maternity (her pregnancy is now visible).

**Fang:** Well, I think that's it. We've unpacked everything!

**Snow**: Yeah! Ugh, this took us all morning!

**Fang:** Hm _*checks watch*_ Holy shit! Snow!

**Snow:** Huh? What?

**Fang:** It's 4:23pm!

**Snow:** Um...ok...?

**Fang:** You have to go to court for your divorce papers with Serah at 4:30pm!

**Snow:** What!?

**Fang:** Ugh! I've been telling you this since Monday! You have to go now!

**Snow:** But-

**Fang:** But what?

**Snow:**.....I'm scared!

**Fang:** What? Scared of what?

**Snow:** Of Lightning and Serah...plus the last time I've been to court was when I ran over some old lady with my motorcycle. Let's just say it wasn't the best experience!

**Fang:** Well what do you want me to do?

**Snow**: Can you come with me?

**Fang:** No!

**Snow:** Please?

**Fang:** No!

**Snow:** Please?

**Fang:** No!

**Snow:** Please?

**Fang:** Ugh, fine!

**Snow:** Yay!

**Fang:** _*grabs car keys*_ come on Snow, we only have 5 minutes until it starts!

* * *

**In the Court House:**

**Serah:** _*sighs*_ Lightning, where's Snow? It's almost time!

**Lightning:** Psh, don't worry Serah. You have to stop caring about him! It's his fault if he's late.

**Serah:** Aw...poor Snow...

**Lightning:** Serah! What did I just tell you!

**Serah:** Ugh, never mind...

**Judge Sazh** _**(Yep he became a judge)**_**:** Alright, ladies and gentlemen-hey! Is that you Serah? And Lightning? Dang, what are you guys doing here?

**Lightning**: Sazh? You're a.....judge?

**Judge Sazh:** Yep! Went to law school, befriended a bunch of lawyers and supreme court judges, then BAM! Look at me now!

**Serah:** Wow....

**Judge Sazh:** Alright, let me just look at what's going on _*takes out reading glasses*_ Oh....mhmm....oh...

**Judge Sazh:** Well, it says here that you are getting a divorce, Ms. Serah Farron...with...Mr. Snow Villiers...

**Serah: **_*nods*_ Yep.

**Judge Sazh:** Okay, um...where is Mr. Villiers?

**Serah:** Uh.....

**Lightning:** He'll be here soon your honor! He's just um...you know late. You know how he is.

**Judge Sazh:** _*chuckles*_ Ah, typical Snow...Alright, we'll wait here for 5 minutes until Mr. Villiers shows up.

**15 Minutes Later:**

**Snow:** I'm here! Stop what you're doing everyone! Freeze!

**People in the Jury:** _*gasps*_

**Fang:** Snow, what the hell are you doing? This is a court room not a bank! You sounds like you're a bank robber!

**Serah:** _*gasps*_ What is _SHE_ doing here?

**Fang:** Who, me?

**Serah:** Yeah you!

**Lightning:** Serah, calm down. She's probably here cause Snow is afraid to go to courtroom.

**Snow:** ......

**Judge Sazh**: Alright, settle down people. Mr. Villiers, you're 15 minutes late...

**Snow**: Well sorry your honor but-Sazh? Is that you?

**Fang:** Whoa Sazh! I didn't know that you were a judge!

**Judge Sazh:** _*grins*_ Well what can I say? I'm a one of a kind!

**Snow:** Dude, you should totally have your own courtroom TV show! It'll be awesome!

**Judge Sazh:** Hm, you know, I was thinking about that too. Then I can be like Judge Judy, but instead, I'm a man and I'm black!

**Snow:** Yeah! But you can be like the _MALE_ Oprah!

**Judge Sazh:** Hm, you know, that sounds pretty cool...

**Lightning:** Ahem!

**Judge Sazh:** Oh, um...anyway, we are all here for the divorce of Snow Villiers and Serah Farron! *Takes out document and hands it to the security guard who hands to Serah*

**Judge Sazh:** Once you two sign the divorce papers, you two are officially divorce.

Serah sighed and started to sign her name and initials.

**Snow:** Psst...Fang!

**Fang:** What? What is it?

**Snow:** I'm scared....

**Fang:** Ugh, of what?

**Snow:** Of signing the divorce papers!

**Fang:** How can you be scared of that?

**Snow:** What if I misspell my name?

**Fang:** For god sake! Your name is SNOW! It's spelled as S-N-O-W! Any 5 year old can spell your name!

**Snow:** But...what I do something wrong!?

**Fang:** Like what?

**Snow:** Um...I think I just wet myself...

**Fang:** _*face palm*_ Oh....my god...

**Serah:** Done. _*Hands it to the security guard who hands it to Snow*_

**Snow:** _*gasps*_

**Fang:** Snow, what's your problem! Sign that divorce paper!

**Snow:** Okay, Okay! Hold on I need a pen...._*Checks pockets* _Ooo...a crayon..

**Fang:** Snow! You can't sign a divorce paper with a crayon!

Lightning and Serah started to giggled.

**Snow: **Psh, says who?

**Judge Sazh:** Says me! You can only sign this divorce paper with a black pen!

**Snow:** What? But if you don't have a black pen!?

**Judge Sazh:** Then your screwed! Err...Serah, can you please lend Snow your pen?

**Serah: **_*laughs*_ Ahah, okay. _*throws pen at Snow, but accidently hit Fang who was in the way*_

**Fang:** Ow! Hey! That bitch just threw a pen at me!

**The Jury:** *gasps*

**Serah:** What? It was an accident! I swear!

**Fang:** Well swear on this bitch! _*Throws Snow's crayon at Serah, but misses and hits Lightning instead*_

**Lightning:** What the!? Oh!!! You're so dead Fang! _*Takes out gun blade* _

**Fang:** What the!? That girl has a freakin' weapon! Sazh! Do something!

**Judge Sazh**: Ladies, please! No fighting in my court room!

Lightning however didn't obey and tackled Fang.

**Fang**: Ah! Someone! Get this crazy bitch off of me!

**Snow:** Shush! Quiet Fang! I need to concentrate on this!

**Fang:** Snow, you're just signing your name!

**Snow:** Well you don't want me to mess up, do you?

**Fang:** Argh! Sazh! Security! Help me!

**Serah:** Lightning stop! Don't hurt Fang! She's a pregnant woman!

**Lightning:** Ugh, who cares? I never liked Fang anyway!

**Fang:** _*gasps* _That really hurt my feelings!

**Judge Sazh:** Alright! Security!

A security guard took Lightning off of Fang and shoved her against Serah.

**Snow:** Done!

**Lightning:** Ugh, took you long enough?

**Snow:** Hm...maybe I should double check with my signature-

**Everyone:** No!

**Judge Sazh:** Ugh, hand the paper to the security please.

**Snow:** _*hands document to the security who hands it to Judge Sazh*_

**Judge Sazh**: What the!? Snow! You just drew a dinosaur eating a stick figure labeled "_Lightning_". You also wrote "_poo poo_" next to Serah's signature!

**Serah:** What?

**Fang: **Oh...my god...you idiot...

**Snow:** Fine, we'll just get a new document and we can start over again-

**Lightning + Serah + Fang**: No!

**Lightning:** Sazh! He wasted enough of our time already, can't you accept that signature?

**Judge Sazh:** _*sighs*_ Fine! I hereby pronounce Ms. Serah Farron and Mr. Snow Villiers....a divorced couple!

The Jury started to clap while Lightning, Serah, Snow, and Fang left the court room.

**Outside the court room:**

**Fang:** Snow, what the hell was that about?

**Snow:** Well...I started to panic so I just umm...

**Fang:** You drew a dinosaur eating Lightning and wrote "poo poo" next to Serah's signature?

**Snow:** Well...umm...

**Lightning:** Yep. Isn't he Mr. Mature?

**Snow: **Lightning leave me alone!

**Fang:** Snow, stop.

**Snow:** Well she and Serah were making fun of me!

**Fang: **_*sighs*_

**Serah: **Snow, I can't believe how immature you were!

**Snow:** uh...Serah...I..

**Serah:** I can't believe that I actually decided to marry you! You cheater!

**Snow:** But Serah, wait...

**Serah:** No! You broke my heart! You and Fang!

**Fang:** Serah, we just want to say that we're sorry! We didn't mean to umm...have an affair. We were both really drunk!

**Serah: **Ugh, and now you have a baby!? Snow's...baby?

**Fang:** Trust me hon, I'm not as thrilled as you are.

**Serah:** But why? Snow!? What does she have that I don't?

**Snow:** Well...your too innocent...and she's more of umm....and I look way to older than you...and she's 21 and your 18..and umm...

**Serah:**....what?

**Lightning: **Ugh, come on Serah, let's go home.

Lightning and Serah left, while Snow and Fang were still outside from the court room.

**Fang:** Well, come on Snow. We should get going...are you okay?

**Snow:** Oh..I'm fine...

**Fang:** You don't look fine with that frown on your face...do you still love her?

**Snow:** I...I don't know...I'm just confused...I mean I don't know why I lost the spark in our relationship...

**Fang:** Was it because you spent more time with me, Lightning, and Vanille?

**Snow:** But....this whole thing...was a mistake...

**Fang:** Yeah...a stupid mistake .....

**Snow:** I just..I just don't know what to do. I mean, take care of a child? Heh, I can barely take care of myself for god sake!

**Fang: **Well what do you want us to do? Do you want...to put our child in the -

**Snow:** No! Don't say that!

**Fang:** Hm?

**Snow:** I don't want to give this child for adoption!

**Fang:** But Snow, do you really want us and our kid to suffer?

**Snow:** But you didn't want an abortion-

**Fang:** Snow that's murder! Beside, our baby would probably be happier with their adopted parents..

**Snow:** And what if they don't?

**Fang:** What are you talking about Snow?

**Snow:** What if they don't get adopted? What if they end up like you and me? What if they have to live their entire childhood in the orphanage?

**Fang:** We'll what can we do? Things happen Snow!

**Snow:** No!

**Fang**: Well, do you want us to keep this child? We don't have enough money to support this baby!

**Snow:** But we can pull this off! I swear! I don't want to send this child to the orphanage!

**Fang:** _*Sigh*_ Fine. Just remember Snow, we have 18 years to take care of this child. 18 years of parenting. Then after that, we'll be back to our normal lives.

**Snow:** Then, I'll take it.

**Fang:** Are you sure?

**Snow:** I would rather spend 18 years of my life taking care of this child than to put them up for adoption and have that guilt for the rest of my life.


	6. Chapter 6: Snow's first day at work

**Thanks everyone for those reviews :D! anyway, here's chapter 6, I'm not sure how many chapters I'm going to do, but who knows.**

**Chapter 6: Snow's first day at Eden's Insurance Company**

Fang and Snow were in their apartment sleeping together on their king-size bed.

**Alarm clock:** BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

**Snow**: Ugh....aw...

**Alarm clock**: BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

**Snow:** Aw.....10 more minutes...

**Alarm Clock:** BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

**Fang:** Snow shut off the stupid alarm clock!

**Snow:** Ugh, ok! _*slaps snooze button*_

**Snow:**...first day of work...great...

**Fang:** Aw, c'mon Snow! It's your first day! You should be excited!

**Snow:** Yeah...excited...

Snow then got dressed for work. Instead of his usual beige trench coat and hat, he wore a nice black business suit, sunglasses, and tied his hair in a small pony tail. He even shaved his little stubble on his chin.

**Fang:** Well, well, well. You look pretty professional.

**Snow:** Yeah, I guess. But why do business couriers have to wear this fancy suit for no reason? All we do is carry coffee!

**Fang:** Calm down, Snow. It makes you look profession and all. Beside, carrying coffee shouldn't be a problem for you, anyone can do it. What company do you work for again?

**Snow:** ...Eden's Insurance Company....

**Fang:** You mean you have to travel to Eden every day?

**Snow:** Actually it's in Palumpolum!

**Fang:** Ugh, it's still far away!

**Snow: **That's why I have to wake up at 5:00 am every day in order to catch the train there in Bodhum.

**Fang:** Hm....can't you get a new job? I mean this is going to be stressful for you!

**Snow:** Calm down, Fang! Don't worry, I got this!

**Fang**: _*sighs*_ Ok....just don't do anything stupid, okay?

**Snow:** Gotcha!

* * *

**The Train:**

Snow was on the train to Palumpolum, listening to his ipod. It takes the train at least 2 hours to go from Bodhum to Palumpolum. For most people, this seems pretty long and unfair, but for Snow...well...he enjoyed it.

**Snow: **_*sings off key*_ TICK TOCK ON THE CLOCK! BUT THE PARTY DON'T STOP NO! OH OH OH OH!

Many people on the train were disturbed by Snow's bad singing and changed seats.

**Gadot:** Snow? Snow Villiers, is that you?

**Snow: **Huh? Oh, hi Gadot! _*takes off head phones*_

**Gadot**_:_ Ahahah! Snow! Man it's great to see you! I knew that terrible singing would be you!

**Snow:** Wait what?

**Gadot:** Never mind...anyway, you look pretty different man!

**Snow:** Thanks Gadot! It's the first day of my new job, today!

**Gadot:** Nice...you even shaved your stubble!

**Snow:** Yep! So how's umm... how's team NORA?

**Gadot:** NORA? Oh...it's umm great. But it's different when you're not in charge anymore.

**Snow:** Oh, I'm sorry man.

**Gadot:** It's alright, things happen you know, right?

**Snow:** Right. So why are you here?

**Gadot:** I'm going to the Estheim household. Apparently Hope's been having trouble with Algebra, so I'm going to help tutor him!

**Snow:** Hope lives in Palumpolum, huh?

**Gadot:** Yep.

**Snow:** Maybe I should go visit him sometime...

**Gadot:** Hm..maybe..

**Gadot:** So, what have you been doing for the past hour?

**Snow:** Oh, nothing, just singing some Ke$ha songs...you wanna join?

**Gadot:** Do I ever!

For the rest of the trip, Snow and Gadot were singing Blah Blah Blah.

* * *

**Eden's Insurance Company:**

**Snow:** _*sighs*_ Guess it's time to go to work..

The Eden's Insurance Company office building was huge! There were millions of offices and windows. Snow opened the glass doors, as saw a bunch of business men and woman walking around and talking to their clients.

**Snow:** _(Heh, typical business company)_

Snow then walked up to the front desk, and saw a pretty young woman who was talking on the phone.

**Front desk woman:** Oh, hello there! Welcome to Eden's insurance Company! Do you need help with anything?

**Snow:** Um, hello, I'm Snow Villiers. I'm the new business coffee courier here.

**Front desk woman: **Oh, so you're the new coffee boy! Here's a list of the different types of coffee that our staff member needs. _*hands Snow a very long list*_

**Snow:** Oh...wow..

**Front desk woman:** They only like Starbucks, so no Dunkin Donuts! And here's our company card. There should be enough credit here to pay for all of the coffees today.

**Snow:** Oh, okay.

**Front desk woman: **Oh yeah, by the way. Your new boss is Lightning Farron, so try to befriend her, okay?

**Snow:** What!?

**Front desk woman:** Lightning Farron! She's on top of the list! Be sure to get all of the coffees right!

**Snow:** _(Oh...my...god.. Lightning!?)_

* * *

**Starbucks:**

Snow was carrying about 40 cups of coffee.

**Snow:** Ugh, how am I going to carry this?

As he exited Starbucks, he saw a familiar long silver hair boy walking on the sidewalk.

**Snow:** HOPE!

**Hope:** Huh? Snow, is that you?

**Snow:** Hope! Argh! Can you lend me a hand?

**Hope:** Um..sure...

**Hope: **So what are you doing here, Snow?

**Snow:** Ugh, I work in Eden's Insurance Company!

**Hope:** As a coffee courier?

**Snow:** Yep...

**Snow: **So what are you doing here?

**Hope:** It's 2 o clock, I'm coming back home from school.

**Snow: **Hm..sounds fun...

**Hope:** Wait...Eden's Insurance Company? Doesn't Lightning work there?

**Snow:** Unfortunately yes...I thought that she got a job as a lieutenant?

**Hope:** Yeah, she quit that job last week, because she wanted to move to Palumpolum with Serah. She got bored of being in the Guardian Corps, so she decided to work in Eden's Insurance Company. Now, she's the Treasurer!

**Snow:** Hmph, good for her.

**Hope:** I know right!?

**Snow**:......

**Hope:** Anyway, how's the baby? Is Fang's pregnancy going ok?

**Snow:** Yeah, it's fine. We don't know if it's a boy or a girl yet, because Fang's been lazy and didn't want to go to the doctors.

**Hope:** Oh...that sounds...great...what will you name the baby if it's a boy?

**Snow**: Hm...well me and Fang couldn't decide on any good names, so we're still thinking about it. Maybe something cool like Snow Jr....or Snow the second..

**Hope:** Yeah, No..

**Snow:** Well, here we are! Eden's Insurance Company!

**Hope:** Wow...it's so big! Look at all of the windows and offices!

**Snow:** Yeah...anyway thanks Hope for helping me!

**Hope:** No problem! _*hands Snow the rest of the coffees*_

**Hope:** Well I better get going to home.

**Snow:** Alright, thanks hope!

* * *

**Back in Eden's Insurance Company:**

**Snow:** Ugh, finally! I finally reached the last person on the list! Which is......Lightning....oh shit...

Snow looked at his list.

**Snow:** Room 1025 A, Lightning Farron. Cappuccino with whip cream, sprinkles, and a dash of cinnamon.

**Snow:** _*checks coffee*_ Hmm...is this really the right coffee? _*takes a sip*_ Yep, it's definitely a cappuccino with cinnamon and whip cream with sprinkles!

Snow then stood in front of Lightning's office door. The sign on the door says "Treasurer Lightning Farron".

**Snow:** _*knocks on the door*_

**Lightning:** Hold on...._*opens door*_

Lightning stared at Snow for about a minute. Lightning's office was huge! She had a floating white couch in the middle, a couple of Mac computers, a huge window that shows a great view of Palumpolum and a bunch of other office stuff like cabinets, drawers, and filing carts.

**Lightning:** Oh...my...god...Snow...is that you?

**Snow:** Uh...maybe?

**Lightning:** Did you drink some of my coffee?

**Snow:** What? No!

**Lightning:** Then why do you have whip cream all over your mouth?

**Snow:** Uh...I was...making sure it wasn't poisoned?

**Lightning:** Ugh, whatever. _*takes coffee and drinks it*_

**Snow:** So, sis-err I mean Lightning. I see you quit your old job and became treasurer...

**Lightning:** Yeah. And I see you became our new coffee boy.

**Snow:** Yep! The best one around!

**Lightning:** Ugh, whatever...

**Snow:** So why did you and Serah move?

**Lightning:** Because Serah went to go to Eden's University and I wanted to live nearby here. So I moved to Palumpolum, which is nearby Eden.

**Snow:** Oh...sounds umm...interesting...

**Lightning**: Okay, I have to get back to work. Beside, you got me the wrong coffee. This is a hot chocolate you dumb ass.

**Snow:** Oh..umm..sorry...

**Lightning:** Just don't give me the wrong coffee again or else I'll throw it at your face.

**Snow:** _*grins*_ Ok, I won't. Bye Lightning!

**Lightning:** Um...Bye...

For the rest of the day, Snow just sat around the cafeteria, singing to Ke$ha, annoying all of his staff members.


	7. Chapter 7: Snow! My water broke!

**Chapter 7: Snow...I think my water just BROKE!**

Nine months had past, and Snow began enjoying his job as a coffee courier. He and Lightning somehow got "along" and he's been visiting Hope a lot too, lately. Because Snow had been coffee courier for nine months, he memorized everyone's coffee orders. Many of his staff workers (including Lightning) enjoys having him as their new coffee boy. Snow entered through the doors of Eden's Insurance Company singing to another Ke$ha song.

**Snow**: YEAH! Your love is my drug yo!

**Front desk lady: **Singing another Ke$ha song, Mr. Villiers?

**Snow:** Damn right Rinoa! _(the front desk lady's name)_

**Rinoa:** You know, not many of our staff members like Ke$ha.

**Snow:** Well who cares! She's the awesomest singer ever!!!

**Rinoa: **mhmm, righttt

**Snow:** _*takes out head phones*_ So, what's up Rinoa?

**Rinoa:** Oh, you know me. Answering to a bunch of stupid costumer service calls. Kind of boring.

**Snow:** Psh, you should of been coffee courier! It's the best job ever!

**Rinoa:** Really? You've been doing this job for nine months Snow. Aren't you bored of it?

**Snow:** Are you kidding me? I get to walk to Starbucks every day, get free coffee, and see all of my staff members while giving them coffee! This job is heaven to me!

**Rinoa:** Well welcome to Hell, because you're not coffee courier anymore.

**Snow:** Huh? What?

**Rinoa:** You got promoted. You are now Lightning's secretary.

**Snow:** What!? She promoted me?

**Rinoa:** I guess. You are the longest and happiest coffee courier we ever had.

**Snow:** So what do I do?

**Rinoa:** Well, go talk to Lightning. She's in her office right now.

**Snow: **Ok...

* * *

**Lightning's Office:**

Snow walked up to Lightning's office, feeling sad and depressed. Being a coffee courier was surprisingly, fun and enjoyable to him.

**Snow:** _*knocks on door*_

**Lightning:** Come in!

Snow opened the door and saw Lightning typing something on her Mac computer.

**Lightning:** Oh, Snow! I've been wanting to talk to you today. You see you've been-

**Snow:** I know, promoted.

**Lightning**: Hm...Rinoa must of told you, huh?

**Snow:** Yeah...

**Lightning:** Well, what's with the long face? You've been promoted! You should be thrilled! I understand that you loved being coffee courier, but this job is triple your salary!

**Snow:** Well, I guess. But how come you promoted me?

**Lightning:** Well, you've been working here long enough as a coffee courier. Nine months and 2 weeks exactly. That's the longest coffee courier we ever had! So I decided to reward you with a promotion. Congrats Snow, your my new secretary!

**Snow: **Ok...what do I exactly do?

**Lightning:** Actually...nothing much, really. I mean I could handle most of the work here.

**Snow:** So I can just hang around and sing Ke$ha all day?

**Lightning:** Actually, no. You have to help me with my paper work and answer my calls. You also have to help me schedule meetings and stuff.

**Snow:** Hm..shouldn't be a problem...So where is my office?

**Lightning**: Actually Snow....we umm...you and I have to share this office together. There aren't any rooms available...so...this is our office.

**Snow:** Oh...umm....

**Lightning**:...................

_(Awkward silence)_

**Lightning:** Here, you got anything that you need to move in here?

**Snow: **Um...no. I only have my ipod and my jacket.

**Lightning:** Okay that's good I guess. _*points to a desk with a nice laptop*_

**Lightning:** Here's your desk. There's also a cell phone there of which consists of my schedule, calls that I need to answer back, meetings and other important stuff. Do not break it, understand? And don't download any stupid games onto it!

**Snow: **What!? No Tetris!?

**Lightning**: No Tetris! And do not break it or delete anything, understand?

**Snow:** Yep. No breaking _*winks*_

**Lightning:** Ugh, anyway I need to go talk to Mr. Strife for a moment.

**Snow:** Oooo Lightning has a new boyfriend?

**Lightning:** Ugh, Snow, we're just co-workers...who are really close..

**Snow**: mhm, yep. Sureeee

**Lightning:** _*rolls eyes*_ Anyway-

**Phone:** RING RING! RING RING!

**Snow:** Lightning, the phone's ringing!

**Phone: **RING RING! RING RING!

**Lightning:** Well go get it! That's your job!

**Snow: **Oh, right. Whoops.

**Snow: **_*picks up phone*_ Um..what do I say..?

**Lightning:** Say this: This is Lightning Farron's secretary speaking, how may I help you?

**Snow:** Psh, that's boring!

**Caller:** Hello, is this Ms. Farron?

**Snow:** _*ahem*_ DON'T STOP! MAKE IT POP! DJ-

**Lightning:** SNOW!

**Snow:** What? I'm trying to make the call interesting-

**Lightning:** No! Just do as I say!

**Snow:** Ugh fine!

**Caller:** Ow! Who the fuck was screaming Ke$ha? Listen, Light, I need Snow!

**Snow: **Fang, is that you?

**Lightning:** Fang?

**Fang: **Snow? What are you doing on Lightning's phone? Are you making prank calls?

**Snow:** No, I got promoted as her secretary. But hey, good idea!

**Lightning:** _*sighs*_

**Snow:** Anyway, what's up?

**Fang:** Well, since you left your cell phone at home, I couldn't call you so I decided to call Lightning.

**Snow:** Okay...why do you need me for?

**Fang: **Oh, nothing big. Just for a small chit chat and all and- MY WATER BROKE SNOW! THE BABY'S COMING! BRING ME TO THE HOSPITAL NOW!

**Snow: **WHAT!? YOUR WATER BROKE!?

**Lightning: **Her water broke!? SHIT! Bodhum is 2 hours away!

**Snow:** Fang, where are you?

**Fang:** I was visiting Hope's house and my water broke. Please come hurry and pick me up to the hospital! Hope's going crazy and he doesn't know what to do!

**Snow: **Ok! Lightning, how far is Hope's house from here?

**Lightning: **Not that far! It takes 10 minutes to go to Palumpolum Hospital from there.

**Snow:** Okay Fang, calm down! I'll be there really soon! _*hangs up phone*_

**Lightning:** Wait, Snow, let me go with you!

**Snow:** Huh? Why?

**Lightning: **Psh, you really think that you can handle Fang while she's going through labor?

**Snow:** No...

**Lightning:** Let's go then! Come on, let's use my brand new BMW!

**Snow:** Psh, BMW. My awesome Volkswagen is sooo much better!

**Lightning:** Snow, we don't have time for this! Let's go!

* * *

**Hope's house: **

Snow and Lightning hurried to Hope's house and saw Fang in the living screaming her head off. Hope was frantic and started to panic.

**Fang:** SNOW! LIGHTNING!

**Hope:** Thank God you guys are here! Wow you guys came here pretty fast!

**Lightning:** Yeah, thanks to my brand new BMW!

**Snow: **Ugh, stop bragging to me!

**Lightning:** _*sticks out tongue*_

**Fang:** Um, hello guys! A woman is about to go through labor here! Bring me to the hospital dammit!

**Snow:** Oh yeah, right! _*carry's Fang*_

**Snow:** Damn Fang, you're too heavy! What the hell have you been eating?

**Fang:** Snow SHUT UP! Bring me to the hospital NOW! I'm not fat! I'm pregnant!

**Snow:** Mhmm! Well, I can't carry you! Guess you have to roll with that big stomach of yours to the hospital all by yourself-

**Lightning + Hope + Fang:** SNOW!!!

**Lightning:** Ugh, I'll carry Fang to the hospital. _*Picks up Fang and runs to the car*_

**Snow: **Uh...She lost a couple of pounds while I tried to carry her!

**Fang: **SNOW! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!

**Snow:** Okay, okay, geez Ms. Pushy. You don't have to be such a drama queen! _*runs to the car*_

* * *

**Palumpolum Hospital:**

**Hope:** There's the hospital! Come on you guys!

Lightning carried Fang and ran inside the hospital. Snow on the other hand was left behind.

**Snow: **Wait up! Hello! Daddy is left behind!

**Fang:** Well Daddy is SLOW! Move it TUBBY!

Snow ran inside as saw a bunch of nurses trying to calm down Fang.

**Nurse 1:** What's wrong Ms?

**Fang:** WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN WHATS WRONG!? I'M ABOUT TO GIVE BIRTH! NOW HURRY UP AND DRUG ME!

**Nurse 2**: Ohh, too late. We used all of the numb and morphine from our last operation. Guess you got to give birth without being drugged!

**Fang:** What!?

Snow: I'm here! Phew! Ugh, dang that was a lot of exercise!

**Nurse 1:** Okay, put this woman in a wheel chair and push her to room 24 D!

**Nurse 2:** Got it!

**Fang:** HURRY BITCHES! UGH IT FEELS LIKE I'M POOPING A WATERMELON! THIS IS ONE FAT BABY!

**Nurse 2**: Alright, now let's get you in the wheel chair *_accidently drops Fang on the ground*_

**Fang:** OW! MY HEAD!

**Nurse 2:** Oops. Sorry, you're like really heavy!

**Snow:** AHAH! SEE! TOLD YA!

The nurse finally puts Fang in the wheelchair and pushes her into one of the rooms down the hallway.

**Nurse 1:** Um..who is the spouse of this woman? Is it you? _*points to Lightning*_

**Lightning**: Oh no, it's Snow.

**Nurse 1:** Oh, it's this kid? _*points to Hope*_

**Hope:** What?

**Snow: **No, um, it's actually me!

**Nurse 1:** Okay, you should get going with your wife to the birth room which is room 24 D, down the hallway.

**Snow:** Gotcha! _*runs down the hallway*_

**Hope: **Um..what do we do?

**Nurse 1:** Oh, um..you guys can watch which is in 25 D. You get to see what's going on behind that window.

**Hope:** Okay!

**Lightning:** Sweet. Time to see Snow and Fang experience "The miracle of life".

* * *

**Fang giving birth....oh boy...**

**Male nurse**: Alright, now push!

**Fang:** AHHH!

**Male nurse: **Bitch, I said push! All you did was scream!

**Fang:** It's too hard!

**Male nurse:** Well push for your life!

**Fang:** Ugh, how is this a miracle? This fucking hurts!

**Snow:** Aw, come on Fang, it's our first baby!

**Fang: **But it's soooo fat! How big is this thing?

**Snow:** Maybe because you have a tight-

**Fang:** Don't go there, Snow!

**Snow:** _*grins*_

Suddenly Fang gave another hard push. They could hear a faint cry. A baby cry.

**Male nurse**: Aww! It looks like a girl! You guys have a baby girl!

**Snow**: No!

**Fang:** Yes! Mini-Fang here we come!

Fang then held the baby and handed her to Snow.

**Fang:** Look at her, Snow. She has blond hair. Great, guess she has your hair color. I hope she doesn't have your dumbness

**Snow:** Hey! _*grins* _Aw, she's beautiful...

**Male nurse:** Wait..uh-oh...looks like we have another baby in here!

**Fang + Snow:** WHAT!?

**Male nurse:** Yep.

The nurse picks up another baby. A baby boy with black spiky hair.

**Male nurse:** Congratulations! You guys have twins! This one is a boy!

**Fang + Snow:** TWINS!?!

Snow then fainted.

_________________

**Yep, I'm that evil. Sorry about the cliff hanger guys. I probably won't get the next chapter posted until Friday/Saturday :O The reason why I posted two stories today was**

**because I typed these last week (I had Spring Break) and was to lazy too upload them. **

**I'm still trying to think of names. Yep. I twisted the story a bit, insted of having one child, I decided to make them have two :D**

**So please help me think of names for the baby boy and girl, it'll mean a lot to me. I need to work on the other stories though**

**So thank you guys for the reviews :) But don't worry, There will be more chapters to come! Soon! It's not the end yet! **

**I'm planning on writing on about the baby boy and girl growing up with Fang and Snow. Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8: Welcome to My World

**Author's Notice:**** Now this is the perspective of Snow and Fang's daughter, Nora. Now I know, I know, the format is a bit different. Usually I have things script like , but this chapter.....well isn't. I'm sorry if you liked my other style better but I really need to explain what happened from the past 14 years. Again, sorry if I have bad grammar for you grammar ninjas out there O.o**

**Welcome to my world:**

14 years had passed from the "surprise" that made my father, Snow Villiers, faint. My name is Nora Yun Villiers and my twin brother's name is Zack Cid Villiers. We're part of a very wealthy family in Palumpolum and live in Felix Heights.

I found out that I was named after one of my parent's friend Nora who died during the war or the L'Cie. That woman named Nora was apparently Hope's mother. Hope wanted revenge and was about to kill my father who apparently used her for fighting, but decided not to. Wow, my name has an interesting history. But some people thought that I was named after some stupid group that my father and a couple of his friends made up. Apparently there was a team "NORA" that went around killing small monsters in Bodhum a long time ago. But apparently one day, when our parents became the "L'Cie", Team NORA saved many peoples' lives from getting purged. Mom always told me that Dad was OBSESSED of becoming a hero. My middle name "Yun" came from my mom's name. Apparently her full name was Oerba Yun Fang, however Fang is her first name and Oerba Yun is like her last name. It's really confusing, especially when people ask me what what's my mother's full name.

My brother Zack is named after 2 people. His first name Zack is named after a man who was a highly trained soldier but died at a young age from war. His middle name Cid is named after a captain of the Calvary soldiers and also died at a young age too for some reason. I guess that me and Zack are named after dead people. Woo-hoo.

Now that you know our names already, let me tell you what we look like. We look nothing alike, even though we are twins. I'm a dirty blonde (same color as my dad's) however I have a similar face structure of my mom's. My brother's hair is jet black (same color as my mom's) and has spiky hair. His face looks more like my dad's than my mom's. Anyway, we both go to Palumpolum High school and we're both freshmen (we're 14). Zack is Mr. Popular in school. He has a posse (Him, Tidus, Squall, and Zidane). He's always chased down by girls and he plays varsity football and lacrosse. I'm not sure why everyone loves him, he's a disgusting pig and he's stubborn too. I'm well, you could say a bit popular too, but not like Zack though. I have my own group of best friends who I love very much. I also play lacrosse too (because my mom forced me to) and I also play softball. For some reason, me and Zack seems to be the only pair of twins in our school. Maybe that's why everyone loves us.. and probably because they're scared of us, because of our dad works in a major company, and has lots of power over Palumpolum.

Life in Palumpolum is easy for us. Our dad is vice-president (underneath Mrs. Lightning Farron whose president) of Eden's Insurance Company. Apparently the old vice-president and president of Eden's Insurance Company died from a major car crash, which gave an Mrs. Farron and my father an automatic promotion. Now that my father's vice-president, he's always busy at work and never spends time with us. I have to admit, I love my dad. He has an amazing sense of humor and is laid back unlike my mom. He never yells at us and always tell us stories about him and my mother during the war of the L'Cie. It's pretty interesting, but I could never imagine them as young 20 year olds rebelling against the sanctum. But because of my dad is a workaholic and is never home, he sometimes feels like a distance relative to us. He just doesn't seem like a father to us, but more as an uncle. However Zack thinks differently because he's the only son and dad always spends time with him. I feel left out sometimes :(

I'm just gonna tell you this now. I hate my mom. Oerba Yun Fang is a definite MILF. All of my guy friends and Zack's friends hit on her. Sure she and dad are 35 and they could pass as 24 year olds, but it's just sick. My mom is a famous news reporter , because apparently people love listening to her accent so they hired her right away. I never really liked my mother. She's more stubborn than my brother and she's too much of a flirt when she's with guys. Me and her get into fights almost every day. She freaks out about the stupidest things. You don't have a boyfriend? GROUNDED! Your clothes aren't tight or short enough? GROUNDED! You're a virgin? DUN DUN DUN! GROUNDED! She's strict, but her rules don't make any sense to me. It's like she wants me to be a slut or something. Ugh, I just hate her. She is not a motherly type woman. When I go to my friends house, their mothers are all warm and friendly and they actually act like moms: telling us not to touch their alcohol, don't turn on the music too loud, don't bring any boys over, etc. However, when my friends go over my house, my mom acts like she's a college kid and doesn't care what we do. But my friends love her, because my mom apparently gives us a whole shit load of freedom.

So there you have it. This is my life as a daughter of Fang and Snow Villiers. We have a workaholic father and a MILF. Hm...great combination, huh? But there's always one thing that keeps us together as a family. My brother and I always felt wanted in their lives though. We always go to different places together as a family, we're always number one on our parents list. But everything went downhill when I met a strange woman named Vanille. I met Vanille from Hope Estheim's 28th birthday party. My mom and dad have this thing against Vanille for some reason. They never talk to her and they don't want us to talk to her either. But I decided to break the rules and introduced myself to her. Vanille is a really nice person, so I'm not sure what my parents have against her. But later on, she finally told me the true story of Oerba Yun Fang and Snow Villiers.  
_______________________________________________

**Hope's house:**

I was in the car with my family, going to Hope Estheim's 28th birthday party. I was surprised that my father and mother had time to go to the party because of their busy schedule.

**Zack:** Ugh, dad, why do we have to go see Hope?

**Snow:** We need to go there to show respect. We missed his other 7 birthday parties so we need to go to this one!

**Me:** Dad, this man is weird. He's an awkward guy. I'm not surprise if he doesn't have a girlfriend.

**Snow:** Aw, come on kids. I know he's an awkward wimpy man, but he's still a good friend of ours.

**Zack:** Ugh, what a waste of a Saturday!

**Fang:** Zack, don't say that. How would you feel if Hope didn't go to your birthday party?

**Zack:** Um, happy? That guy is a loser!

**Snow:** Hey he isn't a loser! He's a pharmacist! He's a really successful guy you know! He's pretty rich.

**Me:** _(Whispers to Zack)_: He's probably a pharmacist so he could drug girls to be his girlfriend!

**Zack:** AHAHAHAHHAHAAHAH!

**Fang:** Nora! That isn't funny!

**Me:** Psh, mom chill. It's just a joke....maybe

**Snow:** Heh, you have to admit Fang, that's probably true!

**Fang:** Snow!

**Me:** Ugh, mom, why do you have to ruin my jokes for?

**Fang:** Because they're not funny and they're mean!

**Me:** Since when do you know what funny is?

**Snow:** Oh! She gotcha there! 1 point of Nora, 0 for Fang!

I smiled. I love it how I win arguments and my dad cheers for me. We finally reached Hope's house which was near the borderline of Palumpolum and Eden.

**Snow:** Alright kiddos, we're here. Time to visit Mr. Druggie-err Estheim!

We finally reached Hope's front door, as saw lots of familiar people there.

**Hope:** Hey! Thanks for coming you guys!

**Snow:** No problem Hope _*winks*_

I don't why my dad winks at a lot of people. It's not that he's checking them out, it's just something he automatically does.

**Hope:** Alright, you can put your jacket and shoes in that closet over there.

I have to admit. Hope's house is pretty damn nice. He has a pool table, an air hockey table (That my dad and Zack loves) a giant flat screen TV, an in-ground pool outside, an electronic fireplace and so forth. This guy sure knows to how spend his money and impress the guests with these things.

**Zack:** Sweet! I call the air hockey table!

**Snow:** Zack, wait up! Let me go against you!

**Zack:** Bring it on old man!

I sat on the vinyl couch next to my parent's friends Lightning, Serah, and Sazh. Everyone else were in outside cooking some hamburger and hotdogs.

**Me:** Hey Mrs. Farron!

**Lightning:** Hey Nora!

Lightning is a really nice person. She acts friendly with me and to my brother. Dad said that she used to be mean and cold to everyone during the L'Cie war time period, but I guessed that she changed.

**Me:** So what are you guys doing?

**Lightning:** Oh, you know, watching TV. We're watching some weird scary movie that Serah wanted everyone to see.

**Serah:** It's scary I swear! People die in here!

Serah Farron is Lightning's little sister. Apparently she and dad had a thing together and Lightning hated that. But somehow the two broke up for some reason. Was it for my mom or was it because he lost interest in her? But it doesn't matter now, she somehow forgave my dad and doesn't seem to care about it anymore.

**Lightning:** That sounds great Serah.

Noctis Caelum, who is Lightning's husband, walked in the room carrying a platter of hotdogs and hamburgers.

**Noctis:** Hey hunnybun! _*kisses Lightning on the cheek*_

**Lighting:** Hey babe!

**Noctis: **I got your favorite! Hamburger with pickles and ketchup, no mustard, or mayonnaise.

**Lightning:** Hah, thanks Noctis!

**Noctis:** Well well well, isn't it crybaby Nora?

Yep, Noctis calls me crybaby Nora. Why? I don't know. For some reason, I used to cry a lot when I was a baby.

**Noctis: **So what are we watching here? Ugh, is it a scary movie that Serah claims to be the scariest movie ever? Serah, you know that everyone dies at the end right?

**Serah:** What!? NOCTIS!

**Noctis:** Haha, I'm joking! Sheesh, you get all upset by that?

I watched some of the movie, but got bored after. It wasn't scary as Serah said, and it was really confusing, since everyone died. So I decided to go see everyone else who was outside on the patio. I saw team NORA standing around the fire pit. They (obviously) quit team NORA a long time ago (But I still call them that) and moved on in their lives.

**Gadot:** Hey there sweet cheeks!

**Me:** Hey Gadot!

**Gadot:** Where's the father of yours?

**Me:** Oh...he's...playing air hockey with my brother Zack. Apparently they're made a bet with each other.

**Gadot**: A bet, huh? Pretty typical of your father! He's always competitive and all.

**Me:** Yeah.

My mom Fang was carrying a plate of hamburgers for my father and Zack.

**Yuj:** _*whistles*_ Hey there Fang! Looking good!

**Fang:** _*smirks*_ Why thank you.

**Me: **Ugh, mom, I'm right here you MILF!

**Fang:** A what? What's a MILF?

**Me:** Uh...you know what, never mind.

**Fang:** OK...anyway, it's nice seeing team NORA again!

**Gadot:** Thanks babe! _*smacks Fang's ass*_

**Me:** HELLO!!?_(Do these people not see me here?)_

**Fang:** Alright, I gotta see my hubby. I'll be back you guys!

Mom then left. I was pissed. At her and at team NORA. Why do they act like this? Do they not know that she's married to my beloved father, Snow? I left also, but I went upstairs to Hope's room. I remember me and Zack going to Hope's room as little kids and found a bunch of chocolate underneath his bed. It's was pretty funny since we all got sugar high! But now we're not allowed to go upstairs anymore after that incident. As I went upstairs, I heard a voice coming through the balcony. It didn't sound like Hope's voice, it sounded like a woman's voice. I quickly peered outside the balcony door and saw a strawberry/orange/blonde hair woman. She looked pretty young, probably in her late twenties. She also looked absolutely gorgeous. She was sitting on a bench, singing some weird folk song.

**Me:** Um..hello...

**Mysterious woman:** Oh, hi!

This woman had the same accent as my mom. Are they related? Is she my aunt?

**Me**: Um..what are you doing up here alone?

**Mysterious woman**: Oh, I'm just enjoying the view of Palumpolum here.

**Me:** Oh..umm that's nice

**Mysterious woman:** My name is Vanille. What's your name?

**Me**: I'm um..Nora..Nora Villiers..

Vanille...that name sounded familiar. I've heard this name a couple of times when my parents were talking with each other in their bedroom. Is she's a friend of theirs? If she is then how come I never met her before?

**Vanille:** Oh! You must be Fang and Snow's daughter!

**Me:** Yup...that's me..

**Vanille:** It's nice to meet you Nora!

**Me:** Thank you...

**Vanille:** _*sighs*_ Isn't this a perfect view of the city?

I looked outside and saw a beautiful view of Palumpolum.

**Me:** Yeah, I guess...you know, you should be downstairs. I don't think anyone is allowed up here-

**Vanille:** Oh don't worry, me and Hope are engaged.

ENGAGED? Hope is engaged? Since when!?

**Me:** Engaged?

**Vanille:** Yeah. It's alright, no one really knows. Hope wants it to be a secret.

Why is Hope keeping his engagement a secret?

**Me:** Oh...ok...so why aren't you with Hope?

**Vanille:** Well...I just don't want to see some people downstairs...

**Me:** Who?

**Vanille:** Oh..you know...your parents..

**Me**: What!? What's wrong with my parents?

**Vanille: **Well...let's just say we had a bad history together...especially your mother...me and her used to go out...

**Me:** WHAT!?! Mom used to be a lesbian!?

Okay, this woman is definitely not a relative of mine.

**Vanille:** I guess..we had sex a lot..she's gets horny easily, you know?

**Me:** Uh..._(How do I respond to this? A little TMI!!!)_

I couldn't believe it. My mom was gay? She made out and had sex with other girls? I was thinking about throwing up. Actually I had an urge to throw up. But I wanted to tell Zack about this. Did everyone else know this? Lightning? Serah? Gadot? Dad?

**Vanille:** Are you okay?

I responded by running back downstairs. I ran towards Dad and Zack, where they were playing air hockey.

**Snow:** Nora, are you okay, Sweetie? Nora?

I somewhat nodded and started to lose balance.

**Zack:** Yo Nora, you okay sis? What gives?

Before I could respond back, I threw up. I threw up all over on the air hockey board.

**Zack:** No! The air hockey board!

The next thing I knew, I fainted. Just like what my father did when he realized he had twins...

**My Dream:**

I had this weird dream while I was unconscious. I dreamt that it was 14 years ago, before me or Zack existed yet. It was during the L'Cie war era, where the Fal'Cie ruled Cocoon. I saw Mom and Dad, but they were around their early twenties. I also saw everyone else who looked a lot more younger. Hope was 14, Lightning was 21 and Sazh was around his forties. I also saw Vanille who looked like she was 19. I saw these people together, walking around Eden together. Lightning, Snow and Sazh were leading the way, Hope was following Lightning like a lost puppy and my mom and Vanille were walking together closely.

**Lightning:** You guys, this is it. Once we enter these doors, we can't come back.

My dad however didn't look nervous of afraid like the others, but instead looked excited.

**Snow:** Come on you guys! Serah, My bride-to-be is waiting for us! Let's go!

Serah was engaged with Dad? Whoa! I thought that they just went out as boyfriend and girlfriend. But engaged? What happened?

**Hope:** I...I...I'm scared Light!

Hope was a coward like he is still today.

Lightning however snorted and ignored his comment.

**Fang:** Come on now sunshine, let's show them what we got!

My mom then lifted a red spear in the air. A red spear? She killed people with a spear? Really? What the hell? Why can't she carry a cooler weapon?

**Vanille:** I don't know...there's no turning back...What if...

**Fang:** What if what?

**Vanille:** What if...we all die or something?

**Fang: **Oh, please, Vanille. You're worried about everything!

**Vanille:** But-

Before Vanille could say anything else, my mom gave her a small kiss.

**Me:** _(OMG! MOM KISSED A GIRL!)_

But no one else in the group seemed disturbed or anything. It's as if they're used to it something. Not even dad said anything.

**Fang:** Are you okay now?

Vanille nodded.

**Vanille:** Yup.

My mom and Vanille then held hands.

**Lightning:** Come on you guys. Let's do this...

She and the others then opened the doors and faced the Fal'Cie that was behind it.

**Waking Up:**

I heard a familiar voice shouting me name. I also heard a couple of screams in the background. I opened my eyes and saw my father Snow waving his hand at me.

**Me:**.....Dad?

**Snow:** Oh, thank god your alright!

I blinked a couple of times and saw everyone surrounding me. I was laying on Hopes bed with an icepack on my head, which for some reason would help me.

**Snow**: Nora, are you alright?

**Me:** Oh..I'm-I'm fine...thanks dad.

**Snow: **Phew, you had me worried there Nora! You puked all over the air hockey table and fainted.

**Zack:** Yeah! Now Hope needs to buy a new one!

**Me:** I'm...I'm sorry Hope!

**Hope:** Aw, it's alright. You didn't mean to, you know?

Hope then took 2 pills from a container and handed them to me.

**Hope:** Here. This should help you. It'll help soothe your pain.

**Me**: Thanks.

I had to swallow the pills without any water, which was unusual for me.

Suddenly my mom barged in the door, almost causing me to choke.

**Fang:** Nora! Oh, are you alright, sweetie?

She then hugged me tightly.

**Me:** Ugh, I'm fine mom, get off of me.

**Fang:** Aw, I'm just glad that you're okay. Are you feeling better? What happened?

**Me:** Um...

Should I really tell me mom what happened? Psh, yeah right! There's no way that I'm telling her!

**Me:** I um...I feel nauseous. I think I ate something bad before we left home.

**Fang:** Okay...

She then kissed the top of my forehead. I groaned in embarrassment

**Snow**: Well, if that's settle, then it's time for us to PAR-TAY!

He and the others then left to go downstairs. My mom however, didn't move.

**Fang:** Are you sure you're alright baby?

**Me: **Ugh, yes! It's alright, mom!

**Fang: **Okay, okay. I don't want you to be sick. We'll go home in an hour, okay?

**Me: **Gotcha

I snorted. Since when did my mom actually acted like a mother? She then left with the others to see Hope's birthday cake.

For the rest of the day, all I can think about was finding Vanille again. However, I didn't see her for the rest of the day, for some reason. Did she run away? I need to know more about my mom and dad's past.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: So why do you guys think of this chapter? Is it good, too wordy or whatever? Please send me feedback! Also thank you all for the reviews!**


	9. Chapter 9:Fang's POV

**Author's Note: ****Incase you're wondering why Fang and Snow hate Vanille, here's the reason why _(again sorry for the bad grammar, grammar ninjas_):**

**Fang's P.O.V**

I saw her again. I saw Vanille, my old best friend and soulmate. But now, me and her are enemies. For these past 14 years she's been trying to ruin me and Snow's relationship. She's not a warm loving girl anymore but a cold hearted monster. Ever since I broke up with her she's been trying to win me back, but it can't happen since I was pregnant with Snow's child. After the twins were born, Vanille's been trying to break our family apart by attempting to murder Snow. Her logic is that if Snow's dead, then I'll be crawling back for her, begging her to help me raise my children. But all of her attempts were a fail. Except for the car crash one. Did you wonder how the President and Vice President of Eden's Insurance Company died? From a major car crash. But it wasn't an accident, it was planned. Vanille planned on rear ending Snow on the Eden bridge to Palumpolum, which would cause his limo to fall off from 1000 ft bridge, which would kill him instantly. However, Vanille chose the wrong limo and rear ended the President and Vice President of Eden Insurance Comapny limo, murdering the wrong people. I don't know why Vanille has to do this to me, I mean I told her the reasons why I couldn't stay with her, which included me being pregnant with Snow's children. But she won't listen. No matter how many times I told her, she just won't listen. I guess she's too upset that I broke up with her…14 years ago! I mean come on, it's been 14 years and she's still trying to win me back! She tried poisoning Snow's food, didn't work. She tried running him over with a bus, didn't work. She tried setting his office on fire, didn't work! When will this crazy bitch learn! But now that Nora and Zack are teenagers, I'm worried that Vanille now, has new targets. I don't want my children to know about my past. Frankly, me and Snow has been keeping our past a secret for 14 years. We both promised that we would never tell them that they were accidents and that we never planned for this to happen. So far, it's been working. Even with our busy time schedule, we've both manage to spend time with them and take them out to places like Bodhum and Nautilus. But now that Nora met Vanille, I'm afraid that Vanille will tell her our secret. Once Nora and Zack finds out that they were an accident, then they'll go mad and hate us. When Nora fainted during Hope's birthday party, I automatically knew that something horrible had happened. So I instinctively ran upstairs were Nora was and saw Vanille sitting on the balcony bench grinning to herself.

**Me**: You!

**Vanille:** Well hello Fang. Fancy meeting you here.

**Me:** Cut the shit Vanille, why did you tell her?

**Vanille:** Hmm..? Excuse me?

**Me: **I know that you told Nora about us!

**Vanille:** Psh, as if. I barely told her about us and she already fainted.

**Me**: What did you say?

**Vanille:** Oh..nothing much...just you know...about you and me being lesbians and having sex and all....

**Me:** You, WHAT!?

**Vanille**: What's with the screaming? What's wrong with telling your daughter the truth?

**Me**: Because I can't! I can't tell her that she and Zack were an accident!

**Vanille**: Why not? Weren't they!?

I swear I was about to push Vanille off the balcony and hang her by her stupid pig tails.

**Me**: Vanille, you know why! What do you want me to do!?

**Vanille:** Break up with Snow and marry me instead!

**Me:** No! Are you out of your mind, woman!?

**Vanille**: Fang, I love you! You love me too!

**Me:** No I don't! I don't Vanille! I love Snow and my children more! You can't do this to me! I have a family now, I can't go out with you!

**Vanille**: Then marry me in 4 years! That's when your children go to college and you could finally leave Snow-

**Me**: No Vanille! You....your not the same anymore! You've gone insane! I know that you have a therapist and you went to an asylum!

**Vanille**: That's because you broke my heart!

**Me**: Yeah, 14 years ago! You can't keep going back to the past! You have to move foward! Stop wasting time trying to win me back when you know you can't!

Vanille then did an evil smirked.

**Vanille:** Oh Fang..Fang, Fang, Fang. It's so typical of you being stubborn. But once your family rips apart, who are you going to? Lightning? Serah? Sazh?

**Me**: What are you talking about Vanille? My family is fine.

**Vanille**: Yeah, for now. But once one secret slips out....games over...

**Me:** What.....?

**Vanille**: Once your children and husband leave you, you're a nobody. You'll have no one for support or anyone to reach out to...

**Me:** That's ridiculous! I have plenty of people to count on!

**Vanille:** But remember your dream of having kids and a husband? What if its gone? What if everything goes down the drain, once I tell Nora?

**Me**:.....you wouldn't....,

**Vanille**: oh....I will. And I'll watch you come crawling back to me!

Before I could respond, I heard some cheering coming from Hope's bedroom, where Nora and everyone else was at. I guess that Nora woke up and was alright. When I turned around, Vanille was gone. I shook my head in frustration and hope for the best for my family. I need to protect Nora and Zack...but how..?

* * *

**So yeah, this is a pretty short chapter, sorry D:**

**But yeah, I made Vanille a crazy physco bitch. But hey, a story with a physco bitch makes everything more interesting ;) am I right?**

**So hopefully now you know why Fang and Snow hate Vanille and why Fang being a lesbian and Nora and Zack being an accident is a secret. They don't want their children to know that they're an accident (obviously) and know that their mother went out with a physco bitch who tries to kill their father. More chapters to come, But I'm not really sure what's gonna happen next. I'll hopefully think of something by Saturday or Sunday. Thanks for the awesome reviews everyone!**


End file.
